Immune sera from humans, monkeys and rabbits have been studied using immunofluorescence, immunoelectron microscopy, SDS acrylamide gel electrophoresis and the inhibition of the growth of Plasmodium falciparum in culture. Using these procedures, we are trying to learn what components of the parasite are detected by immune sera which contain antibodies which can inhibit the in vitro growth of the parasite.